


The things you discover on tour

by kiwialicat



Series: The adventures of Jack and Davey [2]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Crusaders Rugby Team, M/M, NZ Rugby, Super Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwialicat/pseuds/kiwialicat
Summary: “You’re surrounded by men.  Don’t tell me you don’t look, at least.”David can feel Jack’s slightly tense form relax under him again, “ah, you want to know who else in the team I’d sleep with.”David chuckles, “yeah, who would you fuck.” He’s used to Jack’s polite turn of phrase, but it doesn’t stop him teasing from time to time, once he’d figured out Jack wasn’t mortally offended.The boys tour South Africa and new discoveries are made.





	The things you discover on tour

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the David/Jack series but can be read alone. Basically just a lot of smut. 
> 
> My fics are generally based on real life happenings, hence the mention of what's been on social media. Check the end of the fic for further proof :)
> 
> As this is an English rugby dominated site, and no one knows who these guys are, let me help you out. Click on the link below and all will be revealed.

[Davey, Braydon and Jack](https://imgur.com/a/hSo3Pd6)

 

“Surprise!”

David’s used to this by now, and manages to not be at all surprised when he turns to see the worst mullet in New Zealand rugby settling into the business class seat alongside him.

Jack’s grinning at him in his usual over-exaggerated way.

“What?”  David will probably regret asking, but it’s like most things when it comes to Jack, an inevitable path he’s powerless to avoid wandering down.

A hand lands on his knee and Jack leans closer, “this is gonna be the best flight ever.”

David’s eyes narrow and he looks around without looking around before mumbling out his response.

“I am _not_ doing anything with you in the toilet.”

Jack’s eyes light up and his expression fills with mirth.

“Awww, baby, what happened to your adventurous side?”

David really does look around now, and it’s not lost on Jack.

“Don’t worry, they already know.”

David’s expression turns weary.

“They don’t _all_ know.” David keeps his voice to that deep quiet register that Jack always tells him has a particular effect, and immediately regrets it.

Jack’s nodding.  “Quinie knows, so they pretty much all know.”

David doesn’t feel better about this situation and glances across the aisle at Bridgey and Braydon.  Jack’s fiddling with his phone and before David can do anything about it, Jack’s filmed them cosying up and sent the evidence straight to this Instagram account.  David glances back across the aisle to see George leaning forward slightly and staring at them.   George winks, and settles back in his seat.

“You are such a…” David mutters, shaking his head. 

“A funny guy, and not to mention, incredibly handsome.” Jack’s holding up his phone, replaying his story, proud of his handiwork.  David watches Jack rest his head on his shoulder and can’t stop the grin.  His eyes flick up, and now it’s Braydon looking back at him from across the aisle.  It’s not the same, knowing cheeky grin he got from George, and Braydon looks away burying his head in his in-flight magazine.

David frowns, “does _he_ know?”

Jack’s studying his phone and doesn’t reply for a moment.  He eventually glances up, “he who?”

David nudges his head as subtly as he can manage across the aisle, “him.”

Jack follows David’s eye line and takes a painfully long time to settle on his destination before turning his attention back.

Instead of the simple yes or no David’s hoping for, he sees exactly the sort of response that’s about to come out of Jack’s mouth by the expression he’s wearing and feels his face heat a little in anticipation.

“Dunno…are you thinking about a threesome?”

David makes himself look as fake horrified as he can manage without drawing too much attention.

“No,” his hisses under his breath, “he’s like…twelve years old.”  And tall and attractive and a few other things he doesn’t say out loud.  He’s saved by the flight announcement and their impending take off, and he doesn’t have to listen to Jack’s continued teasing.

As it happens, Jack doesn’t have to say anything anyway.  His exaggerated eyebrow raising and glances between David and their teammate across the aisle are more than enough. 

*

As soon as Jack’s roommate has gone out for dinner, he’s messaging David.

“It’s okay, he knows to give me a heads up.” Jack assures David of this as he appears at his door five minutes later.

David wanders in, immediately laying his eyes on Jack’s half of the room, where his bible is laid out. “Because he wouldn’t want to interrupt your bible reading?” David turns slowly, grinning mischievously.

For once, Jack’s the embarrassed one, and he tidies away the evidence of his commitment to God.

“No, because Bryn respects all the men in my life.”

And it was true.  His flatmate and team mate had been one of his biggest supporters, and had allowed David to be a frequent visitor to their shared living space.

“So…prayer time is over?”

Jack nods, “unless you want to give thanks for this fine mullet, then yeah.” Jack lets a hand runs over his head and neck.

David shakes his head in mock admonishment as he moves close, “can we pray for a haircut?”

Jack slips his arms around David’s waist and looks like he’s considering the suggestion.

“Can we stop talking?”

David’s secretly thankful for the worst mullet in New Zealand Rugby as he’s grabbing at this back of Jack’s neck and closing his fingers around a generous handful of the party in the back. 

Jack grins, and David kisses him intently.

Jack finds himself propped up against his bedhead an hour later with a dark head resting on his chest.  He likes these moments, perhaps it’s because they are rare.   They are never entirely without worry that someone’s going to discover or interrupt them, and even now, he finds himself reaching for his phone just in case he’s missed a message from Bryn during one of David’s particularly vocal moments.

Instead of a message from his roommate, he finds a team communication about roommate assignments for Cape Town.

“Huh.”

“Hm?”

Jack feels the vibration against his chest and smiles, “looks like I’ll be bedding down with the twelve year old.”

“That’s so fucking wrong, bible-boy.”

Jack feels David’s grin against his skin, “hey, you’re the one who called him underage, not me.”

Jack can feel David wriggling and he moves into his back, looking up at him curiously.

“Do you ever…” and there’s a pause, a slight shake of the head, and David falls silent.

“Do I…” Jack’s head wobbles as he waits for David to complete what he started.

“Nah, doesn’t matter.”

Jack’s eyes narrow, “is this about the twelve year old?”

David hates being read like a book, even while part of him likes the connection that’s been steadily growing with Jack.

“He’s 21, and kinda.”

“Hang on…is this…” Jack cocks his head to the side, “are you…I’m not looking at other men, if that’s what you’re wondering.  On the plane the other day…I was just…”

Again, David’s gone down the path, and there’s no reversing.

“You’re surrounded by men.  Don’t tell me you don’t look, at least.”

David can feel Jack’s slightly tense form relax under him again, “ah, you want to know who else in the team I’d sleep with.”

David chuckles, “yeah, who would you fuck.” He’s used to Jack’s polite turn of phrase, but it doesn’t stop him teasing from time to time, once he’d figured out Jack wasn’t mortally offended.

“Well it’s easy,” Jack waits a beat to make sure he has David’s full attention, “it would be whoever you’d be comfortable having in our bed.”

David smiles and runs his fingers down Jack’s forearm, “you don’t have to say that, you can be honest.”

Jack shrugs a little, “maybe I like the idea of you and someone else more than the idea of me and someone else.”

David’s fingers still on Jack’s arm, “ah, so you _have_ thought about a threesome.”

“I – ” and Jack’s phone chimes and vibrates loudly.  He fumbles for it, knocking it clumsily onto the floor.  David lets him reach for it as he rolls out of the way.

“Bryn will be back in ten.”

Jack eventually looks up at David, who’s eyeing him knowingly, the bedsheet only barely covering his lower body, “we are not done talking about this.”

Jack stands and looks around for their hastily discarded clothes.  “We are done talking about this _tonight_.” He tosses David’s clothes at him.  This wasn’t the turnabout he was expecting from his previous teasing on the plane.

David doesn’t move. “You sure?”

Jack’s pulling on his pants, and notices David’s not getting dressed.  “Are you serious?  Put on some pants.”

David laughs, “it’s nothing Bryn hasn’t seen before,” and David’s expression changes, “and maybe you wouldn’t mind him seeing again?”

Jack kneels on the bed and grabs for David’s shirt before tugging it awkwardly over his head, “there, you can sort the rest.”

*

“No way.  Nope.  No.”

“Awww, come on, we’ve all done it.”

“All?  Sam Whitelock?  Has Sam Whitelock done it?”

“Yes.”

Jack folds his arms across his chest, his bible sliding off his lap as he does, and raises his voice a little more in the direction of his roommate. “I’m not getting my facial hair turned into something you’d see on a seventies pornstar.”

Braydon wanders out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his hand, “you’ve got that fucking terrible mullet.” He waves his toothbrush in the air like he doesn’t have to explain any further.

Jack does his best to keep his eyes on the toothbrush.  “It’s a work of art,” he nods, proud to have got that much out under the onslaught of Braydon’s freshly washed torso.  He’d managed to avoid any repeat of David’s prodding about who he’d pick for their threesome, but it was too late to get the whole thing out of his head.  It turned out that the suggestion he teased David with on the plane, was a slow burn.  Well, slow in the beginning.  As soon as Jack had taken up his week’s residence with his likely future mid-field partner, the burn had started smouldering before catching fire.

“What?” Braydon snorts, “Your mullet?”

Jack nods, “You’re just jealous.”

Braydon’s pushed his toothbrush into his mouth and is now leaning casually against the wall.

“You don’t think I could grow a mullet if I wanted to?” is mumbled out around his mouthful.

“Go on then.”  Jack looks around, finding various fixtures and fittings in the room extremely interesting.

Braydon finally pushes off the wall, “what?  This going to be some sort of mid-fielders club thing?”

Jack brings his eyes up in time to see Braydon’s back disappear from view, “now there’s an idea.”  His head falls back firmly against the bedhead and he closes his eyes.

*

David clinks his beer bottle against Jack’s.  It’s not too often the team hang out like this all together having a few quiets.  A good win against the Bulls is worth celebrating though, and Cape Town has turned on the weather for them. 

Jack loves being a touring rugby player.   Getting to do what he loves all over the world, while having fun with his mates is a pretty good deal.  He smiles at the thought as he looks up to see his room mate approaching.  He’s about to turn to David to make it seem like he hadn’t noticed and mysteriously, he’s vanished.  Jack considers making a run, well walk, for it also, but it’s too late, Braydon’s making a beeline for the empty seat next to him.

“Sorry, hope I didn’t scare him off.”

Jack narrows his eyes, completely lost for a minute as he only just makes out the words over the din in the room.  It had helped that Braydon leant in a little while making the apology.  Jack can smell that he’s showered, again.  He looks down at his feet.

“Um…scared who off?

Braydon’s grinning, and clearly waiting for Jack to look at him, which he eventually does when he gets no answer.

“Your bloke.”

Jack’s eyes go wide, and he uplifts his already empty bottle.

“Ah empty.  Get you another?”

Jack’s about to say no, but it’s too late.  Braydon’s already made some effortless signal to a roaming member of the wait staff and a whole bucket of Corona bottles is suddenly in front of him.

“He’s not my…”  And Jack can’t even say it.  He reaches for a bottle and downs a quarter of it against his better judgement.

“He’s not?”

Jack swallows, his mouth forming a grim line.

Braydon watches him, nodding gently and drinking his beer.

“That mean you’re on the market?”

“What the – ” and Jack can’t get any more than that out before Braydon’s off again.

“Hey Drums – take a photo, would ya?”

Braydon is like a whirlwind.  Before Jack knows what’s going on, he’s posing for a photo, but that’s not quite enough for Braydon, who’s grabbed Jack’s hand and put it on his knee.  Jack’s too distracted by smiling for the phone camera to focus too much on Braydon’s fingers threading through his.

“Nice, thanks roomie.”

Jack looks at Braydon like he’s grown an extra limb.

“Yeah, welcome.”

He leans closer again, and Jack only just manages to stop himself moving in the opposite direction.

“I’ll ask you that question again later.”  There’s a gentle pat on his thigh, and Braydon is gone.

*

Jack pushes his hotel room door firmly shut behind him, and stabs his fingers firmly at his phone screen.  He gets a reply to his text half a minute later, and feels his body relax. 

He’d swallowed down the rest of his beer as casually as he could manage before excusing himself from team drinks.  He’d subtly tried to find David in the gloom of the hotel bar, but abandoned that plan in favour of space, and a text message.

He’d assumed his roommate was still somewhere downstairs, but even so, he finds himself calling out to him, just in case.

“Brayds?  You here?”

Silence. 

Jack splashes water on his face in the bathroom.  Somehow he finds himself picking up the bottle of deodorant, Braydon’s, on the vanity top and sniffing at the scent.  He slams it down a little too hard as there’s a knock at the door.

David’s looking at him with amused eyes seconds later. “You alright Elias?”

“Yup.”

David’s peering around Jack, “is he here?”

“Not unless he’s hiding under the bed.”

“Or in the closest,” David adds on.

Jack closes the door, “don’t think he’s in the closet.”

“Yeah, that might explain this, right?” And David’s holding up his phone.  There it is for the social media world to see.  Jack and Braydon holding hands.

“Cosy.” David turns the phone back towards himself and replays the Instagram story.  Jack watches, his stomach swimming a little.  “I mean, you look…” David looks up at Jack, then back at his phone again, “pretty happy.”

 “How am I supposed to look?” Jack’s sounding flustered.  David’s smiling, shrugging and looking at his phone again. “He put my hand there.”

“Aha.”

Jack’s mouth opens and closes.  “And he…” Jack’s about to add on what he said right before the photo, when a key card pushing into his hotel door stops him short.

“Boys.”  A pause as Braydon wanders in, “I should probably have knocked right.”

David and Jack stand and stare at Braydon who’s wearing an unapologetic grin and looking between the two of them.

“But, this is my room, so…”

And more seconds tick by.

“So I should probably go then,” David eventually offers.

Jack’s eyes swing to David. “No,” is out before anyone can take a breath. “I mean…” and now Jack’s looking between David and Braydon, “you don’t have to…does he?”

“No.  I mean, carry on what you were doing.  I’ll just be over here.” Jack watches Braydon sit on the edge of his bed, his attention moving regularly between Jack and David.

“We were just…” David flaps his hands in the air, “talking.”

“Aha.  What about?”

Jack watches Braydon rest his hands back on the bed behind him, as if settling in for the show.

“We were looking at your Instagram story,” David admits.

Jack’s eyes flick between Braydon and David.  Braydon grins, tilting his head to the side.

“Hope it didn’t make you too jealous.  I get a bit carried away sometimes.”  Braydon looks from David to Jack and then back again, “I’m not after your man, you know, not unless you want me to be.”

Jack lets out a muted squeak, “did someone put you up to this?”

Braydon’s head turns slowly in Jack’s direction, a flash of confusion running across his face. “Up to what?”

“This?” Jack’s waving his hands around erratically as if it’s painfully obvious what he’s talking about.  “Did David say something to you?” Jack’s holding his breath, unsure if he wants the answer to be yes or no.

“Say something about what?”

Silence descends uncomfortably before David decides enough is enough, “Jack thinks that you know that he wants to have a threesome with you.”

“What?! No!” Jack’s voice is slightly shrill.

“No?” David’s eyes are bright, and not exactly apologetic as he watches Jack.  “That’s not what you said on the plane. That’s not what you said last night.”

“I didn’t say anything last night.”

“Hm, pretty sure you said you wanted a threesome with whoever I wanted a threesome with.”

Jack’s mouth opens and closes. “That’s not fair.”

David just grins, and slowly and deliberately tracks his eyes from Jack to Braydon and back again, raising his brows a little suggestively as he does.

“Is that true?”

Jack can hear the hope in Braydon’s voice, and jumps a little when a hand closes around his wrist.  He looks at David, who’s moved close and is looking at him intently, as he asks, “is it?”

And suddenly Jack feels like all the pressure is on him.  He swallows, finally meeting David’s eyes who picks up the hesitancy easily, and relaxes his hold a little.

“I dunno, how does a threesome even work?” Jack smiles a little, and David leans in and kisses him.

Jack can feel the attention glued to them both as David pulls back, staying close.

“I guess however we want it to.”  David looks a little sheepish, “do you want me to…” and he glances at the bed, and at Braydon before focusing back on Jack, “do you want to watch?”

Jack feels something other than nerves.  It’s a feeling he knows pretty well, spreading from somewhere inside right through to his nerve endings, and he nods.

 David’s grinning, “you sure about this?” he glances at Braydon again, the look in his eyes signalling that if Jack’s not sure then David definitely is.  “Seriously…we don’t have to…”

“No, we don’t.”  It’s Braydon, and Jack looks at him.

“I want to.”  David’s fingers tighten on Jack’s arm again on hearing the words, and Jack feels his breath across his lips before his mouth is there again, firmer this time, matching the desperation growing in him.

“Get over here.” Jack wonders where Braydon got all this confidence, as he watches David’s attention turn towards him and the request.

Jack’s not sure what proper etiquette is in this situation but he feels weird standing around so he sits back on his bed as he watches Braydon rise to meet David.

There’s a moment when neither man seems to want to take the initiative.  Jack finds himself about to say something as he looks on, flicking his eyes from one man to the other.  David lets his fingers raise to brush across Braydon’s freshly shaved jaw and Jack pulls in a breath.

“Glad you shaved for me.”

Braydon smirks, “really?  Figured you were into extra hair on your men.”

Jack can feel the electricity already.  He knows it well enough from all the times he’s felt it at close quarters.  He’s surprised to find there isn’t a feeling of jealously, just a feeling that he’s probably going to embarrass himself if something doesn’t happen soon.

He doesn’t have to worry too much about that though.  As soon as Braydon drags David towards him, Jack’s presence doesn’t seem to matter at all.

Braydon kisses David with all the intensity of someone tasting their favourite food for the first time.  Jack mutters a swear word under his breath, and bites his lip as it’s out before he realises.  He feels his legs fall apart and his cock fill and harden in his pants as David runs his hand down from Braydon’s lower back to his arse, pulling them together in less than subtle fashion.

Jack’s eyes seem to lose focus for a second because when he regains the use of them he sees Braydon, his gaze locked on Jack as his head is tilted to let David work over his neck and jaw. 

Jack’s not sure how he keeps his eyes locked in place.  His fingers have travelled towards his inner thigh and he can see it’s not lost on Braydon.  As if his thoughts are flashing above his head for all to see, Braydon decides some encouragement is in order.

“Like watching?” Braydon’s voice has grown a little rough, “so do I.”  He lets his eyes purposely drift to Jack’s groin, “go on…”

Jack’s vaguely aware of David tugging at Braydon’s shirt, pulling it roughly up and over his head, as his fingers rub over this cock through his pants.

He focuses enough to see David’s hands run down Braydon’s chest, his eyes drinking in the new landscape of his firm body as he does.

Jack’s aware of something being mumbled.  He can’t quite make it out.  He focuses enough to see David’s mouth close to Braydon’s ear, Braydon’s lips parting as he deciphers the words.  Jack can imagine well enough.  David’s collection of perfectly chosen dirty talk has come on in leaps and bounds. 

David’s getting so good at this, that Jack hasn’t noticed him work open Braydon’s pants until he sees his fingers push into the opening.

Jack lets his fingers squeeze and knead at the bulge in his pants as he watches Braydon react to David’s fingers finding his cock for the first time.  He remembers that feeling of wonder he felt, and sees it reflected on Braydon’s face.

He can make the words out this time, perhaps it’s the familiarity with David’s voice when it gets like this.

“Do you like that?”

Jack almost replies.  He stops himself, when his brain slowly signals it’s not for him, but then David’s head’s turning in his direction, and he’s not so sure.

David’s still looking at Jack when he speaks again, and this time Jack’s pretty sure it’s a question he’s supposed to answer.

“Tell me what you want.”

Braydon’s lost in this.  Jack looks at him, His eyes closed and his hips moving not so subtly against David as his cock is worked expertly in his hand.

Jack licks his lips.  “I want…” David’s eyes are dark and Jack’s cock throbs in his pants. “Just…”

Jack watches the corner of David’s mouth curl up, just before his hand pulls out of Braydon’s pants, accompanied by a whimper of regret, before David’s tugging down Braydon’s pants and underwear, exposing him.

David’s on his knees in no time, his intentions fairly clear.  “This what you want?” He turns his attention to Jack, who wants to scream at him to get on with it.  Jack watches Braydon’s fingers reach out and push into David’s hair, as he takes matters into his remaining free hand and grips his own cock.

David doesn’t seem phased by the position he’s in.  He turns his attention back to the fairly sizable cock Braydon’s working firmly in front of him, and lets Braydon rub it gently over this damp lips.

He lets his tongue flick out over the tip, before looking at Jack again, “say it.”

David watches and Jack feels his throat go dry.  Somehow he manages to get it out.

“I want you to…suck his cock.”

David smirks, “not until I can see you touching yourself.”

Jack fumbles at his pants, awkwardly getting them open and pushed a short way down his hips, allowing his cock some freedom.  He lets his fingers run up his length and meets David’s eyes again.

“That’s it. Now I can see how fucking turned on you are.” David’s head slowly turns towards his target and Braydon’s pushing forward insistently, making all sorts of noises that Jack knows he won’t get out of his head any time soon.

Jack watches David’s lips, the same ones he’s had on his body many times, part to allow another man’s cock to slide over them.  He should be worried that Braydon will like this a little too much. Instead, he finds himself hoping that Braydon likes this enough to let it happen again.  Jack watches David’s hand grip Braydon’s hip as he sucks him deep, and his fingers circle his cock as he imagines the warm haven of David’s mouth.

Jack lets his eyes move from David’s lips, stretching around Braydon’s cock, up and down the length of Braydon’s body.  It’s a magnificent sight to Jack, and the desire to get a little bit closer, enough to touch, runs through him.  He brings his attention back to David’s efforts to hold Braydon still as he moves his head, working his mouth up and down Braydon’s cock.  Jack knows David loves this.  He’s let him do this to him enough times to realise what it does to him and more than a few times Jack’s watched him come from having Jack in his mouth with no other stimulation.

David’s mouth slips off the end of Braydon’s cock and he sucks in several breaths as he looks up.

“You like being watched?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and Braydon’s fist grabbing at his hair is enough of one, as he’s quickly swallowed up his cock again, pulling a groan from Jack.

 Jack watches David’s hand slip around to grip Braydon’s arse cheek as he takes him as deep as he can manage, letting him fuck his mouth as he loses control of his body’s reaction.

Jack feels his stomach clench and doesn’t know where to look as David lets a free hand drift down to rub at this own straining cock.  He wants everything at once, but mostly he just wants Braydon to come.  He looks up and catches Braydon looking at him.

“I like being watched…” is forced out of his mouth, right before Jack watches his body strain forward, every muscle outlined beneath his dewy skin as he starts to come.  Jack watches David’s throat work as he swallows every mouthful and Braydon lets out a low guttural moan of pleasure at his final release.

David lets Braydon slide from his lips, lapping his tongue over the tip of his cock before he grins up at him, and then glances sideways at Jack.

“Fuck…” is all he can manage. 

Braydon trails his fingers over his cheek and wet lips, slowly coming back down to earth, “is that an offer or something you’d like to show me?”

Jack’s fairly surprised at the coherence of Braydon’s words.  He looks between David and Braydon and resists the urge to touch himself while the scene plays out.

David somehow finds his feet, leaning into Braydon as he does, “Jack?” David turns his head but doesn’t say anything else.

“C’mere.”  There’s no room for interpretation in Jack’s words.  David’s standing, looking down at Jack with the familiar hungry stare he gets, and Jack’s reaching for him.    

David’s on his knees, pulling Jack towards the end of the edge of the bed, before bringing them together to push the rest of Braydon’s cum into his mouth with this tongue.  Jack groans at the taste and grabs at as much of David as he can touch.  He feels David pulling back a short way and muttering something to the side that he can’t really put together.

A couple of seconds later as he hears movement and something opening and closing, he figures it out.  Braydon’s there, letting David take the lube that he needs from him.  Jack watches the look that passes between David and Braydon and can’t stop his fingers squeezing at his cock.  He feels the bed dip, as Braydon settles alongside them.  He has David’s full attention again as he’s letting the last of this clothes be dragged out of the way. “I really fucking need you.”  David’s expression turns a little sly, and his voice drops to match, “think we should let your roommate get you ready?”

Jack feels the fire run over his body at the suggestion.  He tries not to squeeze his cock again, or think about how he might just come at the feeling of those strong fingers he’s seen wrapped around a rugby ball many times used in an entirely different way.  He nods. 

Braydon appears alongside them seemingly instantly and Jack finally looks.  He feels David’s fingers run over this thighs, moving his legs apart, and exposing him.  If he was ever going to feel vulnerable and unsure about anything it would be here and now.  As soon as he sees David squeeze lube into Braydon’s hand, he feels the other thing instead and does his best to ease his breathing back to normal.

“Jack?” Braydon’s voice is unreasonably soft.  He’s checking that Jack’s okay. 

Jack wants to scream at him to get on with it, but somehow he manages a nod, and a slightly desperate, “please.”

Jack watches David work open his pants as Braydon moves in closer.  He parts his legs and bends his knees and there’s a warm wet feeling of fingers running up and down his arse crack.  He wants to roll his head back and close his eyes, but he also wants to watch David push his pants down his hips and jerk himself with the slick lube as he watches Braydon’s fingers push into Jack. 

Braydon’s almost maddeningly slow as he finally lets his fingers push in and rub against Jacks hole for the first time.

“Jesus…” it’s David, and Jack’s eyes somehow find him. “You’re so fucking hot like this.”  David’s obviously getting close to needing more than just his hand, and Jack feels his hips tilt as he pushes against Braydon’s fingers.

“Do it.”

Braydon grins at the roughly muttered instruction from Jack and pushes two fingers into him. Jack bites his lip hard to mask the gasp.  He feels himself stretch and grip at Braydon’s fingers as he smoothly slides them deeper.  Braydon’s eyes are on Jack the whole time, and Jack feels his eyes flicking around the scene in front of him, the intensity of it almost too much.

Jack watches David grab for the back of Braydon’s neck, his arousal levels growing by the second, as he roughly pulls Braydon’s mouth to this own.  His lips stay close as he mutters out a harsh, “does he feel good inside?”

Jack squirms and Braydon glances down at him before somehow managing to focus on David again, “he does, but I guess you’d know.” Jack feels the fingers buried inside him curl and part a little, and this time his head does drop back.

He can only imagine the smirk on David’s face as he replies, “ask nicely, and you might find out for yourself.  Right now, you’d better get out of the way.”

Jack feels Braydon’s fingers retreat and makes himself lift his head again, his attention on David as he brings his legs up to draw him close.  David leans over him, kissing his cheek and staying close, as if extending the moment of intimacy before his other instincts take over.

“C’mon Davey.” Jack pushes up against David, and gets rewarded with what he needs.  He feels the head of David’s cock being guided against him, and Jack lets a hand run down David’s back, doing his best to pull him closer.

Jack feels David push against his hole at the same time as he sees his head lift and their eyes meet.  “Tell me…”

Jack’s getting used to David’s need to hear Jack return his dirty talk, and he does his best to get a rise out of him in every sense of the word.

“If you don’t get your cock inside me right now, I’m going to let Braydon take over.” 

David’s hips rock against Jack and his cock does as deep inside his body as he can manage in one movement.  Even though it’s exactly the response Jack was after he’s still left whimpering and gasping slightly at the intrusion.  David stills, burying his head in Jack’s neck as he enjoys the pressure around his cock.

Jack feels his hand on David’s back relax a little, letting his fingernails retreat from their attack on David’s skin.

David kisses at Jack’s neck. “You’re mine.”

Jack’s stomach swims a little at the statement, but his head is quickly filled with other thoughts as David’s pulling his hips back, straightening up and pausing for a second before fucking back hard into Jack.  Jack finds his cock again between their bodies and doesn’t bother easing himself along as it’s obvious David doesn’t have much left and Jack’s pretty close to the edge as it is.  Time for talking is apparently also over as David’s hips work against Jack and there’s nothing left in the room but their breathing and their skin sliding together.  Jack’s only vaguely aware of the bed moving alongside him, and Braydon stretching his from out next to them.  If he wasn’t already stimulated enough, he’d let his eyes wander over his roommate, happily watching him get hard all over again at the sight in front of him.

He’s grabbing at David’s arse and forcing him in deeper with every thrust, letting his body sink into the mattress.  He knows when David’s about to let go and he reaches to pull his head down as close as he can, working his arse to milk at David’s cock as he does. “Show me then.”

And David does, seconds later.  His body writhing and straining to get as much contact with Jack’s he can manage.  Jack feels the moment.  David’s cock slides deep and his hips jerk and pulse with the force of his cum shooting into Jack.  Jack feels David’s hand somehow fumbling its way around his and he lets himself explode between their bodies, coating their already sweat coated skin.

David works himself until he’s spent and collapses on Jack unceremoniously, letting his head fall onto Jack’s shoulder as Jack pushes a hand into his hair and rests back bonelessly into the mattress.

Jack feels the grin slide over this lips as his eyes slide half shut.  His other hand gently moves over David’s back, letting the waves of contentment this moment always brings, wash over them both.  He’d stay like this for a long time, if not for the slowly filtering awareness of the other person in the room.  He slowly turns his head and looks at Braydon.

He’s sprawled on his back, his eyes looking up, and his fingers running over his obviously spent cock.  Jack had been completely oblivious to making Braydon come all over again.

“You alright there roomie?”

Braydon’s expression is slightly startled as he brings his gaze slowly back towards Jack.

Eventually he smiles, a little sheepish. “Pretty alright.  Just…a little messy.”

Jack nods as best he can. “Yep, hazard of the job.”  He lets his fingers continue to trail up and down David’s back and he sees Braydon’s eyes go there.

“He can sleep here.  I don’t mind.”

Jack smiles, “that’s a relief.  He might already have passed out.”

A muffled, “oi” is muttered into Jack’s neck, and Jack and Braydon are chuckling.

Seconds pass, and David manages to arrange himself a little more comfortably alongside Jack.  Braydon brings himself to the edge of the bed, and the moment grows a little awkward.

“Well…I should shower then.”  He’s rubbing at the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

Jack watches him get to his feet.

“Brayds?”

Braydon turns, looking down at Jack.

“It’s a big shower, right?”

Jack thinks he can see a flash of colour and realisation in Braydon’s face.

“Huge.”

Jack winks, suddenly feeling emboldened. “Yeah, huge.” He lets his eyes go up and down Braydon’s body, “you get the water warmed up and I’ll be here in a sec.”  Jack smirks, “with or without this one.”

Jack watches Braydon wander into the bathroom and waits until he hears the water come on, “Davey?”

“Hmf?”

Jack chuckles, “we need a shower.”

“In morning.”

Jack waits for half a minute longer, pushing at David to see if he’s really not going to move. “Alright.”  Jack wriggles his way out from under David and moves to stand up.  He’s stopped a second later by a hand around his wrist.

Jack looks down at David’s now wide eyes. “Is it okay if I shower with him?”

David’s smile grows slowly and his grip loosens, “you know what they say…just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” David winks and slumps back onto the mattress, his eyes closing almost instantly.

Jack smiles and resists the urge to quip back.  He’s pretty sure he knows _exactly_ what David would do.

He wanders into the steamy bathroom in time to see Braydon’s naked body disappearing under the spray.

Slipping into the shower and sliding his body up against Braydon’s for the first time, he mutters, “ready for round three, roomie?”

 

END.

 

 [Jack and Braydon on instagram](https://imgur.com/9Gussrn)

 


End file.
